In a laser processing machine that emits a laser light to a plate-like workpiece to laser-process the workpiece, it is preferable that a portion being processed is covered by a cover for eye-protection and dust-avoidance. A processing machine provided with a cover that covers an entire of the processing machine is heretofore known. In addition, a patent Document 1 listed below discloses a laser processing machine provided with a cover that covers an upper surface of a processing table on which a workpiece is laid and that can move along a movement direction of the workpiece.